ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Patient Zero
Patient Zero is the twenty first episode of Young Plumbers and the fifth episode of Season 2. Plot members of the Elite are standing in a circle. Blitz hands Lotin the second crystal. Lotin: The other two? Blitz: They will take time... Viper: We have been searching but we haven't found any yet. Arthur: Actually, I think I may be close to finding one of them. Lotin: Relax, relax, we still have a few months. Set: But not as much time as you think, Lotin, we need the crystals at least a month before the prophecy unfolds. Lucifer: That still gives us plenty of time. Lotin: So while we continue looking, I have a special mission for you, Chemestris. Chemestris: Yes? Lotin: The recruits are becoming quite annoying. It's a good thing Blitz was able to cover his tracks and escape without them knowing we got the crystal, but it still bothers me. Eliminate all of them. Chemestris: Of course... Lotin: Before we go, may I ask Lucifer when he is planning on helping his students escape. Lucifer: Actually, I wasn't. Not yet, at least. Give me some time. For now, let them stay on the inside of Incarcecon. Lotin: It seems almost too good to be true that we are still safe from the recruits. With all this freedom, we are once again within reach of becoming Elite. camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. The recruits are all in the cafeteria sitting around after breakfast. Nar: Yeah, well I don't really consider that to be a good thing. Brian: No one said it was a good thing. Aevan: I actually find that to be kind of gross... Will: Seriously, stop it. with a stuffed nose: I can't... is sitting at the edge of the table. Uncontrollably, he bends over the side of the table and sneezes loudly three times. Ben starts to cough violently. Sub: Looks like we're all getting sick.. grumbling: I feel... pauses and squints his eyes. quitely: I said I'm voice trails off. He tries to speak but he's lost his voice. Nick starts sneezing and coughing along with Will and Nar. Nar: Oh great, not us, too. Cassie: Looks like it's just the six of us? Zon: Guess so... Brian: Six of us for what? Sub: We've got to find a cure... Toon: For what, you can't cure any of this stuff... Aevan: But it does seem quite suspicious... Zon: What do you say to the six of us investigating this problem. Cassie: As long as I don't get sick, I'm fine with anything... six recruits that aren't sick: Aevan, Brian, Toon, Zon, Sub, and Cassie step to the side. Brian: Does anyone get the feeling that this is going to be really awkward? Sub: No. Zon: Nah... Toon: Not really... Song six recruits have hooked up Nar to a machine. It is measuring many of his vitals. There is also a probe inside his bloodstream checking for things out of place. Nar: Why did it... sneezes. ...have to be me? Brian: You volunteered. Nar: No I didn't... Brian: Well, it's too late to argue, so... Now we wait? Toon: I guess so... stand around for a few moments before the machine starts to beep loudly. Zon: There's something in his bloodstream! Sub: That doesn't look good. are many small metallic orbs in his bloodstream. They seem to be sending different chemicals into his bloodstream. Aevan: We'll need to take a look at that. Nar: What? sticks a syringe into Nar's arm and draws some blood. He puts it into a dish and then looks at it underneath a powerful microscope. Brian: Strange, the orbs are made out of Vardolium, an extremely rare metal first synthesized by by... Oh no... Nar: Is there a problem. Brian: If you're not sick, follow me to the docking bay... Cassie: Alright... recruits have gotten onto a ship and after a moment, it takes off. The camera cuts to inside the ship. Aevan: Was it something important? Brian: Toon, head for ChemiLabs, a floating base that we'll find on the way to Galvan Prime. We're going after Chemestris... Toon: Was she the first to synthesize Vardolium. Brian: Yes, and ChemiLabs is her own corporation. We'll find her there. Zon: How does she have a corporation. She's evil! Brian: I asked Paper the same thing. He said that he's looked into it before. The fact is that as much as the Plumbers would like to shut ChemiLabs down, there's no proof that anything being produced by the company is illegal, so the Galactic Business Alliance won't shut it down. Cassie: I thought the Plumbers were part of the GBA? Brian: They are, but so is ChemiLabs, and the vote of all 30 companies and the 10 protection agencies will never vote against ChemiLabs. It's too large and powerful. If it were to go down, bad things would happen to the rest. And not because Chemestris will kill them. Sub: This may be a stupid question, but are the Plumbers considered a protection agency? sarcastically: No... Sub: Really? Brian: Man, can you detect sarcasm at all? Sub: Not really... Toon: Anyway, here we are... camera cuts to a shot of the ship arriving at ChemiLabs. Aevan: Well we can't just walk in the front door... Can we? opens a compartment and takes out 6 ID Masks. Brian: Sure we can... camera cuts to inside ChemiLabs. A secretary at the front is filling out paperwork. There is a buzz at the door. looking at the security camera: Just a second... security camera shows 5 men and 1 woman holding a cart a bunch of supplies on it. The secretary opens the door. #1: This needs to get to Level C, Room 391 as fast as it can. Secretary: Well, here's the elevator key. You can take it there yourself I'm sure... I have other things to do... secretary sits down at her desk. The six people push the cart to the elevator and use the key to activate it. They go inside and press the button for level C. #2: Brian, how'd you even know the levels were named by letter... And how'd you know it was 391? #1: I guessed. They wouldn't have suspected anything. I mean, we're just the delivery people. #3: Keep it down, we're here... elevator opens on Level C. There are see a sign that says that the labs are to the left and storage is to the right. They turn to the left and head to Room 391. Upon entering the room, they find two computers and much lab equipment. They close the door and place the cart right in front of it. #1: I'll get on this computer, Toon, you get on that one... #2: Okay... #3: What should we do? #2: Check the file cabinets. #3: Okay... #1 types at the computer. Eventually, he gets to a file folder with some encrypted files in it. #1: Why does this room have access to encrypted files? stepping out from behind the cabinets: Maybe it's because this is my personal lab. Commercial #4: Hello Chemestris. We were just finishing the delivery of this cart. Chemestris: Then why is it in front of the door? And why are you on the computer? Woman: We were instructed to put the cart there so no one could barge in. They also told us to prepare both computers for a surgical operation. Chemestris: Well they must have told you the wrong room number. I don't usually perform operations. Did they say who the patient was? #5: They didn't tell us, so no... Chemestris: That's unfortunate. Well, once you finish setting up, your free to leave and carry on with the rest of your business. pulls the cart away from the door and exits it. #2: Well that was a close one... #3: Quiet, she's talking to someone... Chemestris: Keep an eye on them. They're up to something... Voice: Of course. #4: Well, let's continue... #1: On it... continues to type at the computer while Man #2 types at the other. The others check the filing cabinets. #2: Found it, Metal Storage, Level D, Room 414. #3: Then let's go... Woman: But we can't take the door. There'a guard or someone else out there... #5: Then we can take the ducts... camera cuts to the six arriving at the drop off point in Level D, Room 414. #4: So where is this Vardolium... #1: Let's check.. goes to the computer in this room and opens up the catalog. He searches for a while before finding it. #1: Row C, Section IV, Column 6, Slot 3. Move! [They run to the spot and remove a small sample from the the slot. They run over to a door in the back of the room and place the jar on a sensor. A monitor near the sensor turns on and shows data about projects related to Vardolium. #5: There it is! Vardolium Virus! #4: The logs for it are on Sub Level J, Room J19. Woman: Then let's go... run out of the room and down a hallway to the nearest elevator they enter it. Man #1 presses the button for Sub Level J. Computer: Passcode needed to access sub levels. Please enter the passcode... #1: Great! enters in the passcode 3856 Computer: Incorrect passcode. enters in the passcode 9342 Computer: Incorrect passcode. enters in the passcode 5784 Computer: Incorrect passcode. Lockdown imminent. alarm starts to ring and the elevator zooms down to Sub Level J. #2: Wait, we're here? #3: This is Sub Level J alright, but the guards are probably just around the corner. run down the hallway and find room J19. They enter it and find a bunch of filing cabinets. The find the one on the Vardolium Virus and quickly exit the room. They head back to the elevator and take it up to the Ground Level. Once the elevator opens, the six find a bunch of guards with guns aimed at them. Chemestris is standing directly across from them. Chemestris: Fire! Commercial the guards fire at the recruits. Man #1 turns into a large rock wall that deflects all the bullets. The guards stop firing. Man #1 turns back. Chemestris: You might as well take off the masks, recruits... five men and one woman take off their masks, revealing them to be the six recruits. Aevan: Attack! launches his shadow taking out some of the guards. Sub blasts ice but then gets punched by a guard. The same guard punches Aevan making his shadow retreat. Aevan jumps on the guard but gets knocked down by another one. Some guards fire laser their laser blasters at the recruits but Cassie absorbs the blasts. Cassie: You don't know who you're messing with! fires energy blasts back at the guards knocking them to the ground. Zon blasts green energy at the guards but gets taken out by a guard from behind. Brian turns into a rhino and charges around. A bunch of Toons are attacking the rest of the guards. Rhino Brian charges through the rest of the guards that Toon was fighting as Toon merges into one. Toon attacks the guards near the other recruits and helps them up. Chemestris: Wonderful display, truly wonderful, but it ends here. Brian: Let us go! Chemestris: Oh, I never had any intention of fighting you. Aevan: What? Chemestris: Please, I have more important things for you. Sub: Like what? Chemestris: I don't have time to play games with you children. I have to be somewhere. I don't even care if you take the file. It's no longer of us to me. You have been delayed for long enough. Zon: Delayed? Toon: She's just trying to trick us. Let's go... recruit slowly walk past Chemestris. They leave the facility and head into their ship. Chemestris heads into the elevator and goes down to Sub Level O, the last one. She enters in the passcode 1763. Computer: Passcode accepted. elevator goes down to Sub Level O. Chemestris walks out of it and then walks down a long hallway. She gets to the door at the end of the hallway and presses a button. A scanner checks Chemestris' eyes. Computer: Reckognized. Chemestris. door opens. Chemestris walks through as the door closes behind her. She walks to the center of the room and steps on a panel in the floor, activating a holographic screen divided into six. Each section has another member of the Elite on it. Lotin: It's about time. Chemestris: The recruits just left the facility. I think I delayed them for long enough... Lucifer: Indeed you did. They won't suspect a thing. Arthur: May someone tell me since when were we keeping secrets from the whole group? Set: You sometimes Arthur you have to go through the proper channels to get to where you want to be. In other words, Lotin didn't tell me either. And I'm his second in command. Lotin: This is between me, Lucifer, and Chemestris. It doesn't concern any of you. is a loud crash outside the room. Blitz: Is someone spying on this meeting? crashes continue. Chemestris: You know as well as I do that this is a secure facility. Lotin: I think we should let whoever this is crash our little meeting. crashes get louder until eventually the door breaks open and the six recruits come charging in. Toon kicks Chemestris twice but she blocks both of them. Toon continues to kick away at Chemestris. She eventually grabs his leg and throws him over her shoulder. Aevan charges at her but she flips over him and lands on Brian. She jumps off and Brian tries to stand up, but she kicks him down. Sub blasts ice but Chemestris flips over him grabbing his arm on the way over. She throws Sub over herself and then spins around and kicks Zon. He grabs her foot and throws her back onto the ground. She rolls back and then jumps up, bounces off her hands and lands on her feet. After a pause, she gets up and gives a long stare at Zon. Sub gets up and comes at her from the other direction. Cassie is at her from a third direction and Aevan is across from Cassie. Toon and Brian both get up and starts to walking towards Chemestris, too. Chemestris: I can take you... Lotin: Chemestris, I strongly advise you to stand down. recruits turn and notice the screen for the first time. Brian: Did we seriously not notice that? Toon: LOTIN! And friends I see... Set: There's no sense in hiding our identities anymore. Lotin: As you know I am Lotin, founder and leader of the Elite... Set: Ra'ol Set, bounty hunter and second in command Lucifer: Lucifer, recruiter. Viper: Viper, tactical and strategic planner. Arthur: King Arthur of the Forever Knights, head of operations. Blitz: Doctor Blitz, weapons manager and mechanic. Chemestris: Chemestris, head scientist and expert martial artist. is a pause for a few moments. Brian: Well now that your little intro is done with can we get a move on? Chemestris: What else do you need from me? You've found out my partners and stolen one of my files. You've practically beaten me and you still want more? Toon: Brian, we're leaving? Brian: I was just going... recruits exit the room. Lucifer: We can still get something positive out of this. Arthur: You sabotaged the file, didn't you? Chemestris: It's still has all the information to cure their friends, but I added a extra slip that will disable their communications grid. And in the mean time, I think we can now tell the others.] Viper: About your secrets? Lucifer: Very well. While most of the recruits were sick and the rest were at Chemestris' facility, Rex, Rocket, and Ancy got out of their cells and set the communications system to deactive whenever he decide to deactive them. With both Incarcecon and the Plumbers' Academy's communications deactivated, there will be no way that they will be able to call for backup when necessary. Lotin: And for once we are thinking ahead. For once, we can tell ourselves that we may already be Elite... camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. All the recruits are standing in the lobby very late at night. Paper: So Lotin, Ra'ol Set, Lucifer, Viper, Arthur, Blitz, and Chemestris? Brian: Yes... Paper: Well, I'll take a look at these files in the morning. For now I guess I'll go sleep. Sub: We're all very tired... Nar: You guys did a great job. Or so I've heard... Aevan: Yeah, we did... Nick: I mean, you saved all of us! I never could done that... recruits continue to talk. The camera shows Hornbok and Ivada standing just down the hallway from the lobby. Hornbok: For once I actually feel like we're on the winning side... Ivada: But what about those files? What is they've been sabotaged? Hornbok: We'll look into it. But as they said, everyone needs their rest. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19